descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tala Shan
Tala is a Dathomirian Sorceress Witch from the Dreaming River clan. As many Witches, she is far older than she appears and many younger Witches, including Isobel Starkiller who was her adopted daughter know not of her age. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. History=Born, raised and trained in the Dreaming River clan in the Shan familly, Tala knows mostly that life. She grew up in small family, along with her brother Arkon who later ended serving Rivkah Memnoch. She initially only spoke Paecean but learned in the brief time that she traveled outside her homeplanet. At one such journey, she negotiated a deal with Jax Starkiller at which time their daughter Isobel, who was five at the time, would serve as their end of the bargain. When Xander Starkiller murdered his parents and took the younger boy, Tala risked quite a bit returning to the Starkiller residence on Corellia where she felt the presence of the girl and took her with her. She raised Isobel as her own, teaching her Paecean and about the Dathomirian culture. And even when her adopted daughter failed her Trial by Fire in her teenage years, Tala continued to teach her about spells, what their good and bad sides were and so on and eventually told her about the night her parents died. She never had children of her own and continues after so many years to consider Isobel as her daughter. |-|Dathomiri Spells= |-|Companions='Rancors' * Name: Apenimon *'Meaning of Name:' Worthy of Trust *'Specie:' Rancor *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 97 years old *'Height:' 12 meters *'Skin tone:' Brown *'Intelligence:' Semi-intelligence Horses *'Name:' Chevoyo *'Meaning of name:' Spirit Warrior *'Specie:' Horse *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 23 years old *'Skin tone:' Black *'Designation:' Non-sentient |-|Thread Appearances= *Someone to Witch Over Me *Shifting Shadows *Anywhere but #@&*ing here! Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Dreaming River Clan Category:Human Category:Female Category:Force Sensitive Category:Shan Family Category:Witch Inquisitor